ceskevrazdyfandomcom_cs-20200214-history
Zlínský 2010
Ve Zlínském kraji se v roce 2010 stalo 5 vražd a 3 pokusy o vraždu. 5. 2. /VRAŽDA/ Při loupeži udusil důchodkyni a pak dům zapálil (Uherský Ostroh) Pachatel se vloupal do domu osmdesátileté ženy, které předtím občas brigádně pomáhal. Stará paní ho však vyrušila a on ji umlčel udušením. Stopy po zločinu měl zakrýt úmyslně založený požár. Kriminalistům se pachatele podařilo dopadnout do několika dnů, přestože se jim vyhýbal, jak mohl. Z vraždy usvědčili čtyřicetiletého muže z Uherského Ostrohu. Krajský soud ve Zlíně uložil 16. srpna 2010 Pavlu Jurčekovi z Uherského Ostrohu na Slovácku výjimečný trest 25 let vězení za loupežnou vraždu devětasedmdesátileté ženy. Podle obžaloby ji devětatřicetiletý muž napadl v únoru v jejím rodinném domě v Uherském Ostrohu a po činu následně stavení zapálil. Rozsudek není pravomocný. "Poškozená byla téměř osmdesátiletá paní, která obžalovanému pomáhala. Jeho motiv je jednoznačně zištný. Takovýto čin je obzvláště zavrženíhodný. Obžalovaný je navíc osobou, která má výrazné sklony k páchání trestné činnosti. Je tedy zjevné, že jiný než výjimečný trest s ohledem na okolnosti případu není možný," odůvodnil verdikt předseda senátu Radomír Koudela. Jurčeka i státní zástupce Roman Kafka si po vyhlášení rozsudku ponechali lhůtu pro podání odvolání. Událost se stala v noci ze 4. na 5. února. Podle státního zástupce vnikl muž do domu seniorky s úmyslem krást. Žena se zatím doma dívala na televizi, když pachatele přistihla při prohledávání domku. Jurčeka ji ze strachu, že ho udá, napadl a udusil. Z kuchyně a obývacího pokoje si pak údajně odnesl zhruba 100 000 korun. Poté v domě proto, aby zakryl stopy, založil rozsáhlý požár tak, že na elektrický přímotop naházel šaty a další věci. Jurčeka u soudu nevypovídal. "Akorát chci říct, že toho lituji," pouze uvedl při závěrečném slově. Policistům se obžalovaný již dříve k trestnému činu doznal. Popřel jen, že by dům úmyslně zapálil. Tvrdil také, že si šel pro 2500 korun, které mu žena údajně dlužila. Vraždit prý nechtěl, reagoval údajně na napadení poškozenou. Soud mu jeho obhajobu neuvěřil, považoval ji za účelovou. Sestra zavražděné uvedla, že Jurčeka chodil do domácnosti poškozené pomáhat. "Řezal jí dřevo, sekal trávu. Ona mu platila v hotovosti 50 korun na hodinu, navíc mu dala najíst a s sebou i večeři. Měla ho ráda. Byla s ním spokojená a doporučila ho i nám," popisovala žena, která před lety sama obžalovaného učila v mateřské škole. Požárem způsobené škody na domě byly vyčísleny na více než 1,5 milionu korun. Ukradené peníze obžalovaný prohrál na výherních automatech. Krajský soud muže kromě vraždy uznal vinným také z porušování domovní svobody a poškození cizí věci. Nezaměstnaného Jurčeku k soudu přivezla eskorta z olomoucké vazební věznice. Muž byl již v minulosti sedmkrát soudně trestán. Kromě krádeží například i za ublížení na zdraví tříletého dítěte. Znalci jej označili za necitlivého člověka, u něhož je snížená možnost resocializace. 16. 3. /VRAŽDA/ Uškrtil manželku nabíječkou na telefon a šel do hospody (Otrokovice) Muž (55) uškrtil 16. března svoji manželku nabíječkou od telefonu a navíc jí do pohlaví zasunul dva mobilní telefony a televizní ovladač. Po vraždě šel do hospody, kde si dal pivo a nechal zavolat policii. Zatímco na policii se k činu doznal, u soudu řekl, že "měl černo před očima a neuvědomuje si, co dělal". "Rozhodně se ale nejednalo o žádný afekt, jak tvrdí obhajoba," uvedla předsedkyně senátu Iveta Šperlichová. Při vyčíslení trestu podle ní soud zohlednil nepříznivou životní situaci v rodině, na které se podílela svou měrou i zavražděná, dosavadní bezúhonnost obžalovaného, fakt, že vedl řádný život, a také to, že čin sám oznámil. Podle státního zástupce Romana Kafky bylo hlavním motivem útoku pravděpodobně zesměšňování mužových sexuálních schopností. Podle znalců z oblasti psychologie i psychiatrie sehrál navíc při hrůzném činu zásadní roli alkohol. Soud proto obžalovanému uložil i protialkoholní léčbu. Krajský soud ve Zlíně muže poslal na 15 let do vězení. Pětapadesátiletý muž z Otrokovic žil se svou ženou šestnáct let. K jejich vztahu ke konci však patřil alkohol a vysoké dluhy. Za zvlášť surovou vraždu mohl dostat až výjimečný trest. Proti rozsudku se muž na místě odvolal. 28. 4. /POKUS/ Muž zaútočil na jiného muže sekerou (Vsetín) Alkohol, dluhy a věčné hádky vyústily v závažný trestný čin. Pětačtyřicetiletý muž z Valašskokloboucka zaútočil sekyrou na jiného muže. Vyšetřovatelka krajské služby kriminální policie a vyšetřování pachatele obvinila z pokusu o vraždu a soud ho poslal do vazby. Ve středu 28. dubna 2010 šel pachatel do bytu ve Vsetíně hledat svou partnerku, které byt patřil. Několik měsíců ho však obývala její dcera se svým devětadvacetiletým přítelem. To se staršímu páru dlouhodobě nelíbilo, vadilo jim, že ve velmi skromném a neutěšeném bytě mladí lidé bydlí i přes jejich výtky. Když pachatel v bytě nenašel svou partnerku, donesl si sekyru a zaútočil na devětadvacetiletého muže, který spal na matracích. Naštěstí ho probudil křik jeho přítelkyně, takže se mu podařilo dvě rány půlmetrovou sekyrou vykrýt. Pachatel se třikrát napřáhl a snažil se trefit svou oběť do hlavy. Devětadvacetiletý muž naštěstí instinktivně zkřížil ruce před obličejem a topůrko sekery tak odrazil předloktím. Při třetím nápřahu ho zachránila jeho přítelkyně, které se podařilo sekyru z ruky agresivního útočníka vytrhnout. Policisté rodinu znají už z minulosti. Několikrát k oběma párům vyjížděli vyšetřovat partnerské šarvátky, ve kterých nebyla nouze o vulgarismy ani facky. Všechno se však odehrávalo v rovině přestupku. 11. 5. /VRAŽDA/ Dcera v opilosti probodla svého otce (Otrokovice) V noci na 11. května se v Otrokovicích stala vražda. Čtyřicetiletá dcera bodla kuchyňským nožem po hádce svého pětasedmdesátiletého otce. Nicméně její verzi tragédie zatím neznáme, nadýchala 2,55 promile a je v policejní cele ve Zlíně. Krajský soud ve Zlíně potrestal čtyřicetiletou ženu z Otrokovic za vraždu otce 13 lety vězení. 19. 6. /VRAŽDA/ Bezdomovci dostali za vraždu známého tresty 25 a 21 let vězení (Staré Město) Dva bezdomovci ze Slovácka dostali u zlínského soudu výjimečné tresty. Soud jim je vyměřil za červnovou vraždu jejich známého ve Starém Městě. Sedmačtyřicetiletý Zdeněk Hulík dostal 21 let a jeho o deset let mladší komplic Patrik Botlík 25 let. Bezdomovci napadli svého známého v noci na 19. června v bývalém cukrovaru, kam za nimi jejich přítel přišel. Sedmačtyřicetiletý Hulík se s ním začal hádat. Poté známý odešel do vedlejší místnosti. "Domluvili jsme se, že mu namlátíme a on odsud vypadne. Ležel na zádech na zemi, vzal jsem dřevěnou tyč a dal mu asi čtyři rány do hlavy. Pak jsem ho párkrát bodl," popsal u soudu útok Hulík. O deset let mladší Botlík se zase přiznal k tomu, že do bezbranného muže na zemi kopal. "Nebyly to silné kopy," prohlásil. Botlík také tvrdil, že iniciátorem násilí byl Hulík. A že pak umírajícího známého odtáhl před cukrovar, kde ho nechal ležet v trávě. Tam osmatřicetiletý muž zemřel. Udusil se zvratky. Podle lékařů by ale podlehl vážným zraněním. Měl poškozený mozek a lebku, nůž mu protnul tepnu. Hulík říkal, že tělo odtáhli společně a Botlík ho chtěl hodit do studny. Následující ráno je zadržela policie. "Vím, že jsem vinen, stydím se za to a lituji toho," kál se Hulík. Narozdíl od Botlíka, který svůj podíl viny zlehčoval. Oba se proti rozsudku odvolali. 17. 9. /VRAŽDA/ Dvacetiletý vrah kvůli drogám ubodal známého (Bystřice pod Hostýnem) Kriminalisté zatkli muže, jenž 17. 9. večer v zahrádkářské kolonii nedaleko Bystřice pod Hostýnem na Kroměřížsku zavraždil 23letého známého. Pachatele zadrželi necelých 24 hodin od nálezu mrtvého těla. V sobotu 20. 9. dopoledne našel manželský pár v poli u Bystřice pod Hostýnem tělo neznámého muže, který evidentně zemřel násilnou smrtí. Třiadvacetiletého muže z Bystřice pod Hostýnem podle Bartíkové ubodal dvacetiletý muž ze stejného města v pátek kolem 21. hodiny v zahrádkářské kolonii Dubíček nedaleko města. V neděli jej kriminalisté obvinili z vraždy a krádeže. Dva muži si v kolonii sjednali schůzku. Starší z nich si chtěl koupit drogu od mladšího. Na zaplacení však měl pouhých 100 korun, což ale dealerovi nestačilo. Muži se začali hádat. Jejich spor vyvrcholil tím, že mladší muž svého „zákazníka“ ubodal. Mrtvý muž měl na různých částech těla osm bodných ran. Zranění byla natolik závažná, že nemohl přežít. Pachatel se nakonec pod tíhou důkazů k páteční vraždě přiznal. Uvedl, že se s poškozeným dohadoval o ceně za drogy a nakonec ho několikrát bodnul. Jel domů, převlékl se a umyl, a ještě týž večer se na místo vraždy vrátil, aby zakryl stopy. Oběti navíc ukradl dva mobilní telefony, aby policie nepřišla na to, že si večer telefonovali a odnesl i jeho peněženku. Věci pak dal doma své matce, aby je vyhodila do sběrného dvora. Předal jí i rozlámaný nůž. Matce prý nechtěl říct, co se stalo. Ta s vyhazováním mobilů i nože nespěchala a později všechno vydala policii. Oba muži se pohybovali v prostředí narkomanů a s policií už měli co dočinění. Pachatel měl však až dosud čistý trestní rejstřík. 31. 10. /POKUS/ Spory s otcem chtěl muž z Uherskohradišťska řešit vraždou (Uherskohradišťsko) Rodinné spory mezi otcem a synem na Uherskohradišťsku skončily pokusem o vraždu. Pětačtyřicetiletý muž napadl třiasedmdesátiletého otce a několikrát jej bodl do hrudníku. Starší muž v nemocnici bojuje o život, násilník skončil ve vazbě. Tragédie se stala v neděli kolem osmé hodiny ráno. Zdravotní stav starého muže byl kritický, zraněného lékaři převezli na ARO uherskohradišťské nemocnice. Násilník nebyl doposud trestně stíhán. Kategorie:Zlínský Kategorie:2010